1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical instruments. More particularly, the present invention relates to surgical instrument adapters providing a plurality of geometrical relationships between a surgical instrument and a fastener used to secure the surgical instrument to an anatomical structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical surgical instruments and tools, such as cut guides, drill guides, and alignment tools, for example, require fixation to an anatomical structure, such as a bone, for example. These instruments may include apertures or throughbores which provide passage for fasteners therethrough for fixating the instrument to the bone. The fastener apertures are generally configured to provide fixation points between the instrument and the bone. The fastener aperture configurations, however, are not movable with respect to the instrument and the anatomical structure. The lack of customization due to the static nature of the fastener aperture configurations of the instruments creates potential access difficulties for a surgeon, particularly in a minimally invasive surgical procedure.